


Igraszki

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS





	

Ukrywanie przed Samem, gdzie znikał niemal każdej nocy, zaczynało być irytujące. Jednak nie miał wyjścia, wiedział, że jego brat nigdy nie zrozumiałby tego, co się działo. Pewnie próbowałby „przemówić mu do rozsądku”, chronić go przed samym sobą.

Dlatego zamykał drzwi od swojego pokoju najciszej jak potrafił, wymykając się po mistrzowsku z bunkra na zewnątrz, skąd mógł w spokoju zniknąć. Igrał z ogniem, wiedział o tym, ale się tym nie przejmował. Po raz pierwszy od dawna był prawdziwe szczęśliwy.

A jeśli to szczęście przynosiła mu obecność Śmierci we własnej osobie, to trudno. Każdemu wolno pragnąć, choć nie każdemu wolno dotknąć… Niestety.


End file.
